Germany (1918-1919: Germany's Last Stand)
Germany, officially the Kingdom of Germany '''is a country in Central and Western Europe, lying between the Baltic and North Seas to the north and the Alps, Lake Constance, and the High Rhine to the south. It borders Denmark to the north, Poland, Prussia and the Czech Republic to the east, Austria and Switzerland to the south, France to the southwest, and Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands to the west. The nation is a constitutional monarchy under a presidential dictatorship, with the Chancellor of Germany being picked by the Kaiser to serve until they either die, resign or retire. The chancellor since 1994 has been Knut Wissenbach. Germany is a founding member, and the main member of the European Union, and is often seen as a superpower. It's military force, the Royal German Guard, clocks in as the worlds third largest standing army, at roughly 1,400,000 people. It also clocks in as the worlds largest army including reserves, with a paramilitary force of nearly 10 million. Despite this, the nation has only used it's military in major wars twice, during World War 3 (1974-1977), and the Belgian Civil War (1985-1997). Germany is also the leader of the local Alliance of German States, a defensive alliance in central Europe, comprised of Germanic states. The member states include Germany, Austria, Luxembourg, Prussia, Switzerland and The Netherlands. Pre-WW3 (1945-1974) In 1945, the Second Great War ended in a German defeat. The Allies occupied Germany with no major government from May 1945 until June 1946, when the Western Allies merged their governments into the German Provisional Republic. This republic was headed by Louis Löffler, a member of the German Liberal Party. He resigned in 1948, and his successor, Karsten Moritz, became the first Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany, thus ending the German Provisional Republic. Germany held it's first elections in 1950, and a rather unknown political figure by the name Niels Hessel unexpectedly won the elections. A member of the German Monarchist League, he called for the restoration of the monarchy. He performed a self-coup on March 9, 1952, making himself a presidential dictator, ending the Federal Republic of Germany, he requested that Louis Ferdinand, Prince of Prussia became Kaiser Ferdinand IV and thus reform the German Empire. Louis Ferdinand hesitated at first, however accepted the offer on March 11, 1952, being crowned in Bern as Kaiser Ferdinand IV on April 5, 1952. West Germany and several other western European nations were involved in the founding of the European Economic Community in 1953, Niels Hessel died in 1955, and Kaiser Ferdinand IV chose a person by the name Niko Bärwald to become the Second Chancellor of the Third Kingdom of Germany. West Germany joined NATO in 1958, and a assassination attempt of Ferdinand IV in 1959 resulted in martial law being declared and thus essentially beginning a military junta. Tensions flared between NATO and the Moscow Pact, ultimately resulting in the Third Great War breaking out in 1974 following a West German tank accidentally penetrating the Iron Curtain. Soviet occupation (1974-1975) On April 3, 1974, nearly a million Soviet troops invaded the Second Kingdom of Germany, shortly later Niko Bärwald died after 19 years as Chancellor of Germany. By June 9, 1974, Soviet troops were nearing Bern, and Kaiser Ferdinand IV as well as Chancellor Carl Lasker were forced to flee West Germany for America, it appeared as if the German monarchy was on the brink of destruction. West Germany surrendered to the Soviet Union and Moscow Pact on June 27, 1974, and the Treaty of Berlin resulted in the unification of Germany under the communist East German government on July 1, 1974. The West German government-in exile was set up in Anderson, Indiana on July 2, 1974, Carl Lasker died of natural causes on July 15, 1974 after only a few months as chancellor, and therefore the position of Chancellor was left vacant until the liberation of Germany. The Red Army had exhausted their military capacity by April 1975, and a series of major counteroffensives followed, and by May, American troops were in Bern. The European theater collapsed in October, and by November 1975 the German government had been restored, Kaiser Ferdinand IV chose a rising star in the German Monarchist League, Rudolf Schönberger, to become Chancellor of Germany effective January 1, 1976. Second half of WW3, modern history (1976-) As more major counteroffensives followed, Ferdinand IV ordered a massive offensive into Romania on May 9, 1976, martial law finally ended on October 1, 1976, it had been in place since December 4, 1959. WW3 ended on March 1, 1977 with the final Chinese surrender. Germany was ceded West Prussia, while East Prussia became a independent nation (the Republic of Prussia). Crowds all over Europe celebrated the news, and Poland immediately joined the European Economic Community on independence. Rudolf made several controversial decisions, and was forced to resign in 1980, he was replaced with Vera Handke, the first female Chancellor of Germany. Ferdinand IV suffered a severe fall in his palace in 1987, at the age of 80. He was transported to a Berlin hospital by air, where he was put in a medically induced coma. On March 21, 1987, it was publicly announced by Georg Friedrich, Prince of Prussia, that Ferdinand IV had died, and on April 1, 1987, Kaiser Ferdinand IV was succeeded by Kaiser Friedrich I. Friedrich I pushed for the creation of the European Union, which happened in 1989, replacing the European Economic Community. Kaiser Friedrich I, unlike his predecessors (Wilhelm II and Ferdinand IV), was much more casual of a leader, often going out in public. Vera Handke died in 1994, after 14 years as Chancellor, she was succeeded by Knut Wissenbach. The nation reformed, and in 1999 held elections for the Reichstag, for the first time since 1950, after 49 years. The Monarchist Party held the Reichstag, as many adore the monarchy. In 2000, the currency of Germany changed to the Euro. Germany exited the Schengen Area in 2004 after a terrorist attack wounded Kaiser Friedrich I and the terrorists attempted to establish a "German-Islamic Caliphate". Much harsher background checks were put in place, and in 2007, Kaiser Friedrich I announced that German airport security would be the "best in the world". By 2010, it had appeared as if the plan had worked, however on March 9, 2018, Kaiser Friedrich I was killed in a plane hijacking, which resulted in his son, Carl Friedrich, Prince of Prussia, becoming Kaiser Friedrich II on March 15, 2018. Friedrich II has not made a public appearance, likely due to his young age, having been born in 2013. Chancellors German Provisional Republic # Louis Löffle (June 5, 1946-May 19, 1948) (resigned) Federal Republic of Germany # Karsten Morit (May 19, 1948-June 5, 1950) # Niels Hessel (June 5, 1950-March 5, 1952) (Performed self-coup to establish monarchy) Third Kingdom of Germany # Niels Hessel (March 9, 1952-June 16, 1955) (died in office) # Niko Bärwald (June 16, 1955-April 17, 1974) (died in office) # Carl Lasker (April 17, 1974-July 15, 1974) (died while government-in exile) # '''Vacant (April 17, 1974-January 1, 1976) # Rudolf Schönberge (January 1, 1976-March 5, 1980) (resigned) # Vera Handke (March 5, 1980-December 3, 1994) (died in office) # Knut Wissenbach (December 3, 1994-currently serving) Kaisers # Kaiser Ferdinand IV (April 5, 1952-March 20, 1987) (died due to medical complications) # Vacant (de jure) (March 20, 1987-April 1, 1987) # Kaiser Friedrich I (April 1, 1987-March 9, 2018) (assassinated in targeted plane hijacking) # Vacant (de jure) (March 9, 2018-March 15, 2018) # Kaiser Friedrich II (March 15, 2018-currently serving) Category:1918-1919: Germany's Last Stand